


[Fanmix] I Am Strong When I Am On Your Shoulders

by Luovien (Aeiouna)



Series: Voltron Ship Mixes [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Luovien





	[Fanmix] I Am Strong When I Am On Your Shoulders

[I Am Strong When I Am On Your Shoulders: a Lance/Pidge fanmix](http://8tracks.com/luovien/i-am-strong-when-i-am-on-your-shoulders-a-lance-pidge-fanmix?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [luovien](http://8tracks.com/luovien?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

Ed Sheeran - **Shape of You** // Backstreet Boys - **Trust Me** // Lifehouse - **You & Me** // Eli Young Band - **Crazy Girl** // Maroon 5 - **Sugar** // Britney Spears - **Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know** // Marc Anthony - **I Need to Know** // Josh Groban - **You Raise Me Up** // Backstreet Boys - **How Did I Fall In Love With You**


End file.
